


Breast Friend Benrey

by echoesofrome



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Betaed, He/Him and It/Its Pronouns for Benrey, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Trans Character, Trans porn by a trans author, Vaginal Fingering, benny and gordos are t4t uwu, sorry if the milk descriptions are off i cant drink it bc im part of the Intolerant Left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoesofrome/pseuds/echoesofrome
Summary: "Gordon Babyman. Get to suckin’.”He wrinkled his nose at Benrey’s words. “Never call me that ever again."
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Breast Friend Benrey

**Author's Note:**

> Pro-shippers and freaks fuck off! Minors don't read this.
> 
> Only genital mention is Benrey's "folds" and "dick", anything else is unreferred to.
> 
> There's a very minor reference to trans man pregnancy, but only for a one-off couple of lines.

“And this is… normal for you?”

Benrey rolled his eyes as he pulled his shirt up over his head, pretending not to notice as Gordon’s gaze stayed stuck on his chest, but the little grin on his face was present regardless. “Yeah man, c’mon I told you. Every couple’a Earth months, some weird Xen stuff because-”

“-Because you’re not human,” Gordon finished off, Benrey’s words from the first time they’d met bouncing around in his head.

Benrey’s grin widened as it finally looked Gordon uncomfortably head-on. “Right.”

Gordon  _ still _ wasn’t sure how he’d managed to get himself into this situation, sitting on Benrey’s bed while the other sat less than two feet away from him, with a towel folded up in between them at his own insistence, just in case.

“And you can’t do this yourself because…?”

Benrey was taking off his sports bra now, causing his breasts to bounce out as he pulled it over his head, the liquid leaking out of his nipples glinting ever so slightly in the low light of the bedroom. “‘Cause it’s easier when somebody else does it? C’monnn, you’re gonna leave your best bro hanging? Your best friend? Gonna make me take care of myself? Sounds like something a loser would do. You a loser Gordon? Some kinda chicken hat?”

“I’m not a chicken hat-!” Gordon scoffed, tearing his eyes away from Benrey’s exposed chest again, feeling a blush start to cross his cheeks. “I mean- I just don’t see why you need help but… I guess I  _ did _ already agree, it’d be rude to say no now.”

“Stop sounding like you don’t wanna, I got the sweetest titties around,” Benrey laughed, the grin on his face growing wider yet again, his own hands coming to give them a squeeze.

Gordon rolled his eyes. “Oh please. Let’s just get this over with. How does this even work.”

There was a pregnant pause. “I’unno. Never had anyone to help me before.”

“Are you kidding me?” Gordon looked back over at Benrey, trying very hard not to stare at its ‘sweet titties’ as it so pleasantly called them. He only got a shrug in response. “Okay- okay let’s…” Gordon shifted a bit, Benrey easily moving along with his nonverbal directions.

Soon enough, Gordon was sat against the headboard of the bed, pillows settled around him, with Benrey’s bare back pressed up against his chest, closer than necessary, and Gordon had reason to believe that was on purpose.

He took a slow breath as he tried to acclimate mentally to the situation too, rather than just physically. “Okay, how-” His hands were hovering at Benrey’s sides. “How do we do this anyway?”

“What? You never squeezed some titties before? Never milked some boobies? Tweaked some nipples?”

“What?! No I- I totally have!”

“Haha, straight.”

Gordon groaned and allowed his head to fall forward, though he forgot to account for Benrey’s shoulder being right there, not that he was really about to complain about being able to hide his face in that warm flesh. “Do you want help or not?”

Benrey shivered slightly at the accidental touch. “Yes pleeease, help for best friend Benny boy, thank yooou.”

“There we go,” Gordon hummed, looking up and over Benrey’s shoulder as he carefully curled his fingers around its breasts. “Alright, this okay?”

“Mmm, yeah. C’mon Cowdon, help me out.”

He rolled his eyes, giving the fat a little squeeze. “Me? Dude if anyone here’s the cow it’s you,” Gordon said with a quiet snort, trying to ignore the breathy sigh that left the other at the squeeze.

“Guess so, if you ever get to milking that is. C’mon dude, you promised. Moo and stuff.”

“Moo and stuff,” he repeated incredulously, a huff of laughter leaving him as he readjusted his grip some, his thumb and forefinger gently pinching Benrey’s nipples. “You got the towel ready?”

Benrey’s breath hitched. “Not gonna need it, but yeah.” He squeezed the coiled towel in his hands. “Just get to milkin’. Unless you’re chi-”

“I’m  _ not _ chicken!” Gordon squeezed all of the sudden as he grit his teeth, though he was startled as a couple more beads of liquid spilt over his fingers. His voice suddenly hushed, “oh.”

“Mmm, there we go,” Benrey all but moaned, basically turning to putty in Gordon’s hand. “Keep going? Please? They’re really heavy.”

Now it was Gordon’s turn for his breath to hitch, caught off guard by the sudden change in the other’s tone. “O-oh, right- yeah-” He steeled himself, swallowing thickly as he squeezed again, starting up a slow but steady rhythm.

“Fuck- that’s nice,” Benrey whined, its head falling back against Gordon’s shoulder, giving the human an even better look at the milk starting to slowly trickle from Benrey’s breasts. “Mm, you don’t know how full they get this time ‘f year.”

“I’ve got an idea,” Gordon murmured, wetting his lips as he watched the white liquid flow over his fingers.

“Wh- dude what? Milky tits Gordon? Got a secret for Benny?” He twisted a little in Gordon’s grip, earning himself a soft ‘hey!’

“Secret? Dude no- It was for a couple of months, totally normal. Don’t make this weird,” Gordon scoffed. “Now hold still or you’re gonna make me tear your nipples off.”

Benrey pouted a little, slumping back against Gordon again. “Yeah right. That’d make you suck. Suck so bad.”

“Yeah, I’m trying not to.” He couldn’t help a quiet laugh, squeezing a little harder now that Benrey was sitting still, as a treat. Oh fuck no, not as a treat, he was just helping a friend out. The helping just so happened to be milking his tits, apparently. Was this really what his life had become?

Benrey let out another pleased moan and Gordon decided he didn’t really care what his life had become.

“So is this- this is a sex thing, isn’t it?” He blurted out.

Benrey actually snorted at that, clearly trying not to laugh. “I mean, it can be. Why? Gordos want this to be a sex thing? Wanna shove your dick between Benrey’s milky knockers?”

“Oh my god,” Gordon groaned, hiding his face in Benrey’s shoulder again. His hands didn’t stop moving though. “I was just asking- you just- you seemed to be liking it a lot and- fuck.”

The next squeeze pulled out an obviously exaggerated moan, not that Gordon minded one bit. “Mm, sure. Sex thing.” It ground back against him a bit, making Gordon gasp. “Definitely don’t mind making it a sex thing.”

“I-” He was a little breathless at this point. “-Okay.”

Benrey grinned, one of his hands moving to grab Gordon’s left wrist, tugging it upwards to lap at his milk covered fingers with another moan.

“Oh my god- Benrey-”

“Tastes  _ real _ good, Gordon,” Benrey murmured, sucking the fingers into his mouth with another moan as he swirled his tongue around them, pulling a similar moan out from Gordon this time.

“Jesus, Benrey,” his other hand kept tugging and squeezing, “you don’t waste any time.”

Gordon’s fingers were released with a pop. “You should try it, fuckin’ incredible ‘f I say so myself.”

He tried not to sound disappointed as his wrist was released to start milking again. “Of course you’d say that, you think you’re God’s gift to Earth.”

“‘Cause I am.” Benrey tugged at his other wrist all of a sudden. “Taste.”

There was a beat of hesitation, but Gordon’s fingers made it into his own mouth. He was honestly a little startled at how normal the taste was. No weird alien flavors, no sweet voice-esque taste, just milk. Pretty sweet milk, but milk nonetheless.

“Fuck-” Gordon murmured once the taste had finally faded and he’d pulled his fingers out of his mouth again. “That was… That was pretty good,” he admit, licking his lips.

“Yeah? Wanna have more?” Benrey cooed, his hand now cupping the other still on his tit.

The question made him blush almost as hard as his answer did, “yeah. Please.”

Benrey pulled away at that, causing Gordon to whine softly. Benrey hadn’t even done anything to him, it wasn’t fair how cocky he was starting to look. “Move. My spot now.”

He could only nod, moving out of the way so Benrey could lay down, only for it to grab his shirt and pull him down over the top of it.

“Hey.”

Gordon swallowed thickly. “Hi.”

Benrey grinned. “Want more? Straight from the tap. Gordon Babyman. Get to suckin’.”

He wrinkled his nose at Benrey’s words. “Never call me that ever again. I can still leave.”

That made Benrey pout a little. “Get to suckin’... Please? Thank you?”

Well, Gordon couldn’t say no to that. Man, his recognition of dirty talk was really fucked at this point, huh? He licked his lips once more, before leaning down and carefully wrapping his lips around Benrey’s nipple, giving it a short and sharp suck. Gordon couldn’t help but moan as the milk splashed onto his tongue, the sound echoed by Benrey not a second later.

“Fuck- Gordon-” Benrey whined as the other kept up the suction, his back arching a little bit. He positively squealed when Gordon’s hand found its way to his free tit, squeezing and letting the milk drip over it. A sudden arcing stream startled the both of them.

“Benrey-” Gordon gasped, pulling off for just a moment, “you taste really good,” he said before licking a flat tongue over the breast his hand was milking, making Benrey squirm.

“F-fuck yeah bro-” Benrey whined as Gordon latched on again, hips bucking up ever so slightly. “I-I told you-” He was cut off by a moan as he felt teeth brush the sensitive skin.

He pulled off again as the taste started to fade, giving the fat a squeeze only to be disappointed by the weak dribble. “Fuck, guess this one’s all dried up,” Gordon hummed, shaking his head. Benrey opened his mouth to speak, only to lose his words as soon as Gordon switched sides, latching on and moaning at the taste again.

Benrey whined at the sudden change in attention, hands grabbing at the sheets below it as it tried to stay somewhat anchored. That was proven difficult as Gordon’s hand slipped under its sweatpants waistband, lack of boxers making it easy for him to slip a finger between its wet folds.

“G-Gordon-!” He moaned, hips bucking up into the touch. “Fuck I’m not- Can’t-”

A particularly hard suck and a finger brushing against his dick had Benrey gushing all over Gordon’s fingers with a cry of his name, head thrown back into the pillows beneath him as he shook and trembled.

That was when Gordon finally pulled away, his cleaner hand moving up to brush Benrey’s hair out of its face.

“Good?” He asked, a little bit of milk dripping down his chin, having escaped his lips.

Benrey pried his fingers away from the sheets, grabbing Gordon’s shirt to pull him down into a lip-crushing kiss, only speaking when they finally pulled apart. “Very  _ very _ good. Fucking. Play of the game shit.”

Gordon snorted, rolling his eyes as he sat up, reaching for the towel to clean up a bit. “Oh- shut up. Can’t believe you’re still saying dumb shit after that.”

Benrey hummed pleasantly, taking a couple of moments before moving to tug on Gordon’s arm again. “Lemme- my turn. Make you squirt.”

He turned bright red at that, eyes darting off to the side as he wiped off his hands on the towel, before moving to Benrey’s chest. “That… won’t be necessary.”

It blinked, laying there and taking in those words as Gordon cleaned it up. Then it inhaled sharply. “Wait- shit- you- when?!”

Gordon looked a little sheepish, cheeks only burning brighter as he shrugged. “What can I say, you were… Really hot.”

Benrey’s shit-eating grin was back now. “Fuck, Gordon thinks I’m hot? Has the hots for Benny boy? Best friend boyfriend shit?”

He couldn’t help but laugh a bit, shaking his head. Then he looked back up at Benrey. “So, you said this happens every couple of months- right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Year of the ox babeyyyyyy. If you liked this possibly leave a comment? I'm super hesitant in posting this lmao
> 
> Check me out on twitter by the same name, it's private but if you request I'll let you follow. ✌


End file.
